Marian
]] Marian is an upperclass woman from the city of Grancel. She's first met in the Anterose restaurant in Bose where she's dining together with her neighbor and friend Norche. Marian and Norche are both wealthy and have similar interests, so they frequently vacation together. Around the time the airliner Linde got hijacked, the two of them were in Bose to engage in exclusive dining and expensive shopping. While Norche was more interested in the shopping part, Marian specifically came to Bose in order to eat at the Anterose restaurant. According to Norche, Marian is so fond of fine food that whenever she even hears about an opportunity to sample some new food, she'll be ready to go there in a heartbeat. That doesn't turn out to be completely true, however. Upon hearing that the nearby village of Ravennue is famous for its tasty fruit, she briefly considers going there, only to immediately change her mind upon learning that it's located some distance away from Bose, doesn't have an airport and reaching it involves walking an uphill road through a mountainous area, arguing that that's too much of a hassle for someone like her. Due to air travel being suspended while the disappeared Linde is being investigated, Marian and Norche end up stranded in Bose for some time, though since they still have plenty of travelling expenses and neither is in a hurry to return home, they just decide to enjoy the additional time in Bose, though Marian is annoyed by the squads of soldiers that appear in town to investigate a series of burglaries by the sky bandits, calling them boorish. After the sky bandits are arrested and air traffic is resumed, the two of them return to Grancel. Marian and Norche are seen again in Sanktheim Gate's mess hall during the time Estelle and Joshua are in Zeiss. Marian had heard good things about the cooking at Sanktheim, so she took Norche along to try it out together. Both are pleasantly surprised at the quality of the meal despite the mess hall not being nearly as glamourous as the Anterose. Unfortunately, while they're eating there, the garrison at Sanktheim receives the order to perform inspections in order to prevent the attackers of the Central Factory from getting out of the Zeiss region, stranding them at the military checkpoint while the inspections are carried out. Both Marian and Norche take note that this is the second time that emergency procedures by the army leave them stranded and both are annoyed by it, wondering if they did something to make Aidios angry, though they're also puzzled when the inspections are unexpectedly called off, wondering if this won't hamper the investigation. Later on, Marian is found at home, preparing for the events surrounding the martial arts competition and birthday celebration, or rather, preparing to deal with her husband's reaction to the events. Her husband Martin is a bit of a man child who's obsessed with these events and on the days they take place, he drags his family around town and creates excessively detailed timetables for the day's activities, just to be able to experience them to the fullest. His manic ways drive their daughter crazy and Marian herself finds him exhausting as well, though she has much more tolerance for her husband's antics than her daughter and even admits that his overabundance of energy is what she likes best in him. Her friend Norche has recently been going through some marital troubles and went on vacation with Marian to escape the situation at home. During their trip, Marian was more than willing to let Norche vent about her husband's neglect. Relations Marian is the wife of Martin and the mother of Helena. She's a friend, neighbor and travelling companion of Norche. Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Bose NPCs Category:Sanktheim Gate NPCs Category:Grancel NPCs